


me and you and you and you

by verity



Series: Five Have a Wonderful Time [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sga_smooch, Kissing, Mpreg, Multi, OT4, Sedoretu, mcshep friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon's evening mother is probably rolling in her grave right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	me and you and you and you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts), [melannen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melannen/gifts).



"So," Ronon said, "Are we going to get married now?"

"I'm not sure you can make an honest woman out of Rodney," John said, after a moment, "but you're welcome to try."

"It is my responsibility," Teyla said. Her brow was slightly furrowed. 

McKay didn't say anything at all. He was still looking at the sonogram.

\- - - - - 

Ronon had to give his team some credit: it wasn't their fault they were hopelessly ignorant, and they usually _tried_. He was pretty grossed out by the way the rest of the Atlanteans fucked around, but at least his team didn't pull that shit. At first, Ronon had thought it was some kind of warrior's vow, something weird like that, and then he thought it might be comradely respect, but he got it eventually. The sad truth of the matter was that everyone on his team was so fucked up that the best hope they had for kin was each other.

In the army on Sateda, teams were segregated by moeity. It was easier that way, even if you never got laid. When he first arrived in Atlantis, Ronon thought they had moeities, too, the way they segregated their science and their military. (That kind of discrimination had ended back when his evening mother's evening mother was a kid - Atlantis was kind of backward.) Then he found out that McKay and Katie Brown were dating and he finally asked Teyla about it. The Athosians didn't have moeties, either, but at least they weren't from another galaxy. Ronon had read about clans in school, growing up, he knew how that worked in theory.

"Let me get this straight," he said to Teyla, when she came to a pause. "They don't… they all fuck each other? But they don't let guys do each other or girls do each other?"

"It is distasteful," she agreed. "Increasing is necessary if my people wish to survive the Wraith, but we see no reason to deny each other pleasure."

Ronon frowned. "But how do you work out who fucks, when you get married? Because I'm pretty sure that McKay and Sheppard are screwing."

Teyla did some more explaining.

\- - - - - 

Ronon sat down in the chair next to McKay. John was standing at McKay's shoulder on the other side, and Teyla had sat down on the end of the infirmary bed. "I never thought I'd get to have kids," Ronon said. "This is cool."

"I'm going to die," McKay said. He had only fainted a little, earlier. "Ancient technology knocked me up. Ancient technology knocked me up."

"The child is a gift of the Ancestors." Teyla squared her shoulders. "I will do my best to care for her, Rodney."

"We all will." John was trying not to look at McKay. It was cute.

"If my evening mother were alive, she'd beat my ass with a frying pan for letting McKay get knocked up before we got married." Ronon frowned at Teyla. "Our kid is not growing up in a broken home."

\- - - - - 

"Look, I've already been married once." John's voice was quiet. Rodney had fallen asleep and Teyla was off somewhere talking to Carter about options for parental leave. "It didn't exactly work out."

"My evening mother would say that we've been living in sin for years," Ronon said. "She was pretty strict."

"What about your other mother?"

Ronon ducked his head. "She died when I was young."

"Mine, too," John said.

They looked down at McKay. He looked fine to Ronon, maybe a little peaky, but pretty good for someone who was three months pregnant and had spent a lot of that throwing up. Keller said that he was probably done with that for now. Ronon was okay with the throwing up, which was good, because the baby was going to throw up a lot on all of them.

"My morning father was really good with kids," Ronon said. "I had three younger sisters. He made me help braid their hair every day. My evening father was worse at cooking than Teyla, so no one let him cook."

"Smart," John said.

"If we get married," Rodney said, sleepily, "Teyla can't cook anymore. That's the law."

\- - - - - 

Ronon found Teyla in her room. She wasn't meditating, just sitting on her bed, looking thoughtful. "I am considering your proposal," she said. "It has several points in its favor. It would be good to have a formal joining of our galaxy to that of Earth."

"It's going to be weird," Ronon said, "if you and McKay have a baby, and McKay and Sheppard are still pretending we don't know they're fucking." He sat next to Teyla on the bed. His legs hung off the bed; hers were still folded beneath her. 

She leaned close and Ronon turned his face toward her.

Ronon's evening mother seemed wiser and wiser, the older he got. He used to be glad she was dead, that she died easy in her sleep when a blood vessel burst in her brain, a month before the Wraith came. Now he missed her fiercely, the way she took charge and never played favorites, the way she'd loved his fathers and the way she kept the memory of his morning mother alive, telling his sisters stories about the woman they barely remembered or never knew. She would have pushed him earlier, reminded him that family is as family does, that the one he's made here didn't erase the one he lost, but grew from it like an unruly and fortunate flower.

Teyla's lips were soft. It had been a long time since he'd kissed anybody, but kissing was easy - kissing made things easy. When he pulled away, she tilted her head, let their foreheads rest against each other.

"I accept," she said.

\- - - - - 

When Ronon and Teyla came back to the infirmary, they found John and McKay kissing, too. McKay was startled when Ronon pushed aside the curtain and tried to pull back, but John kept a firm hold on McKay's shoulder, kept his mouth on McKay's mouth for another long moment.

"It's okay," Ronon said as Teyla moved to where she could block the view of the bed from Keller's office, pulling the curtain behind her. "We know."

McKay flushed. 

"Good," John said.

\- - - - - 

Predictably, John and Teyla were offworld when the baby decided it was time to come out. Keller took in the blinking of the Ancient device and McKay's pale, sweaty face, and said, "I guess that scheduling the C-section for next week was optimistic. Okay! Let's get that baby out of you!"

"Don't tell Sheppard I fainted," McKay said, later, knuckles white as he gripped Ronon's hand, the one that wasn't still in a cast thanks to last month's adventures on MX8-937. Keller had given McKay a local anesthetic, so Ronon figured he was mostly freaked out.

"Sure," Ronon lied through his teeth.

The baby came out of McKay's belly screaming happily. She had McKay's lungs, big eyes, and no hair. "Her Apgar score is 10 out of 10," Keller told them.

"That's my kid," McKay said fondly, reaching out to hold the baby. He looked like every new mother Ronon had ever seen - exhausted, smiling, radiant. It was a strange look on McKay, but not a bad one.

Ronon peered over his shoulder to look at their daughter. Her eyes were blue, which didn't mean anything yet, and her skin was a creamy brown, like Teyla's. She was awesome.

When John and Teyla came back, they all crowded around McKay's bed together. Keller didn't try to kick them out. 

They named the baby Sarah Amanda Alani Kai Tagan McKay, for all of her grandmothers. It was a lot of names for one baby, but Teyla said it was traditional.

\- - - - - 

"We'd like to get married," Ronon said to Carter, that first day, when she came to visit McKay in the infirmary. "On Sateda, when you get married, you form a sedoretu - it's four people."

"Huh," Carter said. She crossed her arms. Ronon followed her gaze to the bed, where his teammates had fallen asleep. John was in one chair, leaning his head against McKay's shoulder, and Teyla sat in the other, bent over so that her head was pillowed against McKay's side. 

"It's important," Ronon said.

Carter was silent for a while. Ronon waited for her to see what he did, when he looked at the bed: his family, sleeping, together, safe. Loved. 

"I'll see what I can do," she said.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] me and you and you and you, by verity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534703) by [ad_astra_03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_astra_03/pseuds/ad_astra_03)




End file.
